Life with returning parents
by Swimmer2158
Summary: This story is basically were Harry's parents come back to life after his first year. This is going to be how Harry's life with be when he has someone who actually cares for him to help him through his years at Hogwarts and beyond. Rated teen just to be safe. There might be some swearing.
1. First year

**This is his summer after his first year. In this fanfiction Lily & James come back to life but I don't really want to write how they did and everything so I am just going to start where Lily and James take Harry to live with them in Godrics Hollow and he starts to tell them about his first year at hogwart with the help of Ron, and Hermione. Also I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Chapter 1: First year.

The Potter family was just getting settled in the living room so Harry could tell his parents about his life when the fireplace turned green and out stepped Ron, and hermione.

"Harry would you care to enlighten us by telling me and your mother who these people are?" James asked as he saw his son run up and give the two people a big hug.

"Er. Right. Umm, Mum, dad these are my best friends. Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I hope you don't mind but I asked Dumbledore if they could help me tell the stories of my life because they help with most of it." Harry explained as he introduced his friends to his parents.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Potter is is a pleasure to meet you! How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Please dear call us Lily and James. I am fine thank you" Lily replied warmly.

"Now that we have met Harry I believe that we were going to have story time?" James asked sitting down on the couch motioning for the trio to sit down across from him as Lily sat down next to him.

"Do you promise that I won't get grounded after I tell the stories?" Harry asked taking a seat next to his friends.

"Really?" Hermione asked as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Promis" James and Lily agreed wondering what could have possibly happened to make his son ask a question like that.

"Well here it goes... And you guys feel free to add anything okay?"; Harry said looking at his two best friends. Once they agreed they agreed Harry started.

"I am going to start from when I met Ron." Harry Began. "When the dursleys dropped me off at Kings Cross I was trying to find some witch or wizard to follow and thats when I ran into Rons family. I heard his Mom saying something about Muggles so I decided to follow her. She told me that it was Rons first time at Hogwarts also, I saw Fred and George run straight through the barrier and I thought that they were Mental but after Mrs. Weasley explained it to me I tried. I made it through okay. When the train was about to leave I heard Mrs. Weasley yell at the twins not to blow up any hogwarts toilet when they yelled to Ginny, rons sister, that they would send her a Hogwarts toilet seat" Harry said as he started the story.

"Did they send one to her?" Lily asked while James had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"No they found someone better to send it to. But unfortunately Madam Pomfrey said it was unsanitary and wouldn't let me have it when I was in the hospital wing knocked out." Harry answered as Hermione rolled her eyes and murmured 'boys' under her breath.

"Why were you knocked out in the hospital wing?" Lily asked concerned.

"We will get to that later" Harry responded.

"Ron and I meet Hermione on the train. We thought that she was a know-it-all at the time, she still is but we looked past that after halloween" Harry added moving on from one of his safer visits to the Hospital wing.

"What happened at halloween?" James asked since he was finally able to stop laughing.

"That happened after our first flying lesson" Harry replied. "During the sorting I got sorted into Gryffindor. My classes were okay. I have decent grades" Harry continued stretching the truth a bit about his grades.

"Honestly Harry! Shouldn't you be telling the truth? You and Ronald need to start paying attention in class instead of drawing Professor Snape getting eaten by a dragon and Draco getting eaten by centaurs during potions. And during History of Magic all you do is play hangman and sleep" Hermione scolded.

"Thanks! 'Mione" Harry and Ron replied sarcastically at the same time.

"You sleep during class?" Lily asked at the same time James said "Snape is a teacher?"

"Yes and Yes" Harry answered.

"Lets just continue"" Lily responded making a mental note to ask Mcgonagall about Harrys grades.

"During our first flying lesson Nevil managed to fall off his broom, drop his Rememberall and break his wrist. When Madam Hooch went to bring him to the Hospital Wing she told us that if she caught any of us off the ground that we would be expelled before you could say quidditch. Draco Malfoy, an evil git, grabbed Neville's Remembrall. I told him to give it to me, he ignored me and started flying up. I followed him" Harry said befor he got interrupted by his angry looking mother.

"You were told to stay on the ground!" Lily said angrily.

"Yes I know mum, but please let me finish the flying lesson then you can yell at me or what ever" Harry responded looking at his mom who nodded. "Well as I was saying, I followed him up he threw the remembrall saying for me to catch it. I did a fifty foot dive and caught it. Unfortunately I caught it by Mcgonagall's window and she saw me. But instead of getting expelled made me a seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Harry finished.

"Harry James Potter! That was foolish! You could have killed yourself. And am I safe to assume that, that was your first time on a broom?"

"I told him the same thing, but he didn't listen!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Seriously harry! You could have killed yourself!" Lily added, smiling at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You remind me of me when I was your age." Lily replied.

"I can't believe that you made seek your first year.!" James cut in getting a look from Lily.

"The next big thing that happened was fluffy" Harry said moving on. "Malfoy challenged me to a duel which he had no intention on showing up for, so when we got to the trophy room we heard filch and his cat. Malfoy tipped filch off saying that students were going to be out of bed. Oh! I forgot to mention. Hermione tried to stop us and when she couldn't she came with us. Anyways we ran and ran into peeves who was in a helping mood sort-of. He gave filch a hard time. We ran into the third floor not realizing it until Hermione told us. We ran to a door that was locked so Hermione unlocked it for us and we ran inside. When we saw what was in it we all of a sudden knew why it was locked. Fluffy is Hagrids 20 foot, 3 headed dog. When we escaped Hermione told us that it was standing on a trap door. " Harry explained.

"Mate don't forget when Hermione said 'Now I'm going to bed before either of you can come up with another clever Idea to get us killed. Or worse expelled.'" Ron imitated getting a dirty look from Hermione.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione responded blushing.

"Are they always like this?" Lily asked pointing to the two bickering children.

"Yes." Harry responded as he took a pillow from the couch and threw it at them.

"Hey what was that for?"Ron asked.

"You two were at it again" Harry responded innocently.

"Do one of you two want to say halloween?" Harry asked his two best friends.

"Sure" Hermione shrugged. "We were at our charms lesson and Ronald here was going to take someones eye out with his wand waving so I showed him how to do it correctly. Professor Flitwick saw me do it right and awarded me points. After class ron made fun of me so I ran into the bathroom and started crying. A few hours later I saw a fully grown mountain troll. The next thing I remember is Harry and Ron knocking it out. At that moment some of the teachers came in and saw the boys and I looking at the troll. Mcgonagall was furious. I saw that she wanted to kill the boys or at least strangle them so I stepped in saying that it was my fault. That the boys were looking for me" Hermione explained.

"Anyone who lies to a teacher is alright in my book" Ron exclaimed.

"Really Ron? Really?" Hermione replied shaking her head.

"Harry why do you keep on putting yourself in danger?" Lily asked scared to know what other things went on during Harry's years at Hogwarts.

"Oh I know this one! `I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me'" Hermione replied imitating what harry says whenever someone asks him that.

"So a three headed dog just happens to stroll down the corridor?, and a fully grown mountain troll just happens to follow you into the bathroom?" Lily asked.

"No... most of the things just happen in the sprew of the moment. I mean I did not want to find a mountain troll, nor did I want to find the three headed dog named fluffy" Harry defended.

"Please just try and stay out of trouble this year. I mean do not try and kill yourself" Lily said.

"Not likely" Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione who laughed much to the confusion of the adults.

"Lets just continue" Harry responded.

"What's next?" James asked.

"My first quidditch match" Harry responded.

"The flying conditions were perfect. Gryffindor was in the lead when I saw the snitch. When all of a sudden my broom started going out of control. The theory was that Snape jinxed my broom but we were wrong. I will tell you who it is at the end of the story. So Hermione went to the teacher stands and lit Snapes cape on fire which ended up knocking over all the teachers in the stand. I got more control of my broom and I ended up almost swallowing the snitch. So Gryffindor won. After the game we told Hagrid our theory and he let it slip that someone named Nicholas Flamel was involved." Harry said.

"We didn't know who he was so we went to library" Hermione added. "I had to drag these two away from wizards chess and quidditch but we did eventually make it" Hermione added again.

"Did you find anything?" Lily asked.

"No." Hermione responded sadly. "I was going home for christmas vacation so that left those two to see if they could find any more information" Hermione added.

"We didn't but I found the Mirror of Erised. The mirror of erised shows what the person most desires. In my case it was you two" Harry took over.

"I almost forgot. At christmas I got a present from no one, aka Dumbledore. The present was your invisibility cloak dad." Harry added.

"Did you use it for mischief?" James asked.

"Really? You better say no Harry James!" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I use it for good mischief" Harry said getting a confused look from his parents.

"I didn't use it for pulling pranks" Harry clarified.

"Oh remember that one time that we were cought out of bed after hours and mcgonigall thought that we were pulling a prank on Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid had a pet dragon and we were trying to get it to Charlie so he could bring it to Romania, but Malfoy saw us and told mcgonigall and we had to server detention in the forbidin forest with Hargrid" Harry explained as he told his parents about what happened in the forest.

"If I was alive at that moment you would e grounded for a long long time." Lily said controlling her anger.

"You got to go into the forbidin forest for a detetion?" James asked.

"Let's just continue" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"All through christmas vacation I went to the room with the mirror until Dumbledore found me and told me that is was going to be moved" Harry continued.

"The next important thing was the sorcerers stone. Hermione found out who Nicolas Flamel was and that he was a founder of the sorcerers stone. We figured thats what fluffy was guarding. We went to Mcgonagall and told her about our findings. She didn't believe us when we said someone was going to go after it. So that night we went through the trap door and we landed in devils snare. When hermione got free she said to get rid of it we needed light. Ron then said to light a fire, although Hermione said that there was no wood Ron reminded her that she was a witch. The next challenge was keys and a broom. I had to fly and get the old fashioned key but as soon as I started flying all the other keys started to fly towards me. I di catch they key and we went through the door. The next challenge was a chess board. We had to play our way across. We were almost done and Ron figured out that he had to sacrifice himself so we could continue without him. Hermione and I were none too pleased about that but we listened to him. The next challenge was a riddle with potions. One would get us through the the flame that was were the stone was and the other would get us through the one to go back to the castle. The other ones were posin. Hermione figured it out. There was only enough for one of us to go through each. I told Hermione to go and take ron back to the hospital wing." Harry added.

"I am not going to like what happens next am I?" Lily asked faintly.

"I am afraid not" Harry responded.

"We aren't either are we Harry?" Hermione questioned softly.

"You haven't heard this yet?" Lily asked

"No, you two came back a few days after Harry woke up" Hermione explained.

"Will you sit next to me when you tell this part?" Lily asked making room for harry on the couch.

"Do you two mind?" Harry asked his best friends.

"Not at all" Ron and Hermione responded glad that Harry want to sit next to his parents.

"You two really care about him don't you?" James asked finally speaking.

"Yeah! The teachers call us the golden trio" Hermione piped up.

"Lets just hear the end of the story" Lily said rubbing Harry's back in comfort.

"When I went through the flame I saw Professor Quarill. He was talking to someone. I didn't know who until he took off his turban. Before he took of the turban the voice told him to use me. Quarill told me to stand infor of the mirror of erised. When I stood in the mirror I saw something go into my pocket. Quarill asked me what I saw. I told him that I saw you two. The voice said that I was lying and for him to speak to me face to face. So Quarill took of his turban and Voldemort's Face was behind his. Voldemort told Quarill to go after me and he did. But when ever he tried to touch me he started to crumble into rocks. I fought him for a bit longer then the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital room with Dumbledore sitting next to my bed." Harry explained trying to get away from his parents death grips. "I... can't...breath" He managed to get out before his parents realized that they were choking him.

"Sorry! We are just really glad that you are alive" Lily responded as she and James let go of Harry as he went to sit back down next to his friends.

"Mum, we are going up to my room okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure! Ron do you mind if I floo your mother and see if your family wants to come over for dinner?" Lily asked Ron as the trio headed upstairs to Harryls bedroom.

"Not at all" Ron responded.

"Alright I will call you down when dinners ready" Lily said.

"Wow your room is really nice Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harrys bed room was painted red and gold qand had multiple quiddich posters on the wall. Right upove and to the side of his bed were picstures of Harry, Ron, & Hermione laughing and having a good time.

"It definatly beats the cubbord under the stairs" Harry responded sitting on his bed.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"You slept under in a cubbord under the stairs?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked.

"Till when?" Ron assked dreading the answer.

"My 11th birthday, when I got my hogwarts letter" Harry said not wanting to explaine everything to them.

"Guys listen I have to tell you something" Harry said seriopusly as he got up to close his bedroom door.

"When I was in the hospital a house elf came and visited me saying that I cant go back to hogwarts and that I need to stay home" Harry continued explaining Dobby's warning.

**Should I continue this? Please tell me. Im sorry if the grammer is bad. I am using my bluetooth keyboard and it doesnt have spell check so yeah. I might not update that much because of stuff that is going on with me but when I get better I will for sure.**


	2. Dobby's Warning

"Dinner" Lily called a few minutes later

"Do you think we can sit away from your parents to talk privately?" Hermione asked wanting to ask Harry a bunch of questions.

"I think" Harry responded as he headed downstairs to the dining room.

"Harry dear how are?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as she saw him.

"I am fine thank you" Harry responded politely.

"Hiya Harry! Did you get our toilet seat?" George asked smiling.

"We sent you a clean one" Fred added grinning like his brother.

"No I Didn't. Madam Pomfrey thought that it was unsanitary" Harry responded laughing at the twins scowl when they heard that there present wasn't delivered.

"Lets all just sit down and enjoy dinner now, shall we?" Lily asked not wanting the twins to give Harry any ideas.

Harry ron and Hermione took seats at the end of the ble while James, and Lily sat at the middle.

"Did Dobby tell you anything about why it wasn't safe at Hogwarts this year"Hermione asked when she was sure that Harry and Ron's parents couldn't hear them.

"No. All he did was say that I couldn't return to hogwarts and then he kept hitting himself" Harry asked not noticing that James was looking there way wondering why they were huddled in a small circle and also wondering why Harry was barely eating anything.

"No matter how hard you try you will never know what they are talking about." Fred said as he noticed what James was looking at.

"Why?" Lily asked over hearing what Fred was telling her husband.

"When they get that way it means that there is A. Something wrong, B. Planning something, or C. Both" Fred responded.

"Planning what exactly?" Lily asked hoping that it was not pranks.

"The last time I saw them like that was the day before Gryffindor lost 150 points" George said.

"Should one of us sit next to them so we can make sure that they are being safe?" James asked.

"I will" Lily responded also noticing how much Harry was eating.

"Hey guy's what up?" Lily asked coming up behind the trio and only hearing them say something about a prank.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" Hermione asked already coming up with a cover story incase Lily over heard anything.

"Good. I do hope that you aren't planning on pulling a prank Harry James." Lily responded as she sat across from Harry and his friends.

"Umm... we arent" Harry quickly responded hoping that Lily didn't hear too much of their private conversation.

"What are you doing over here" Ron asked between mouthfuls.

"Ronald be polite!" Hermione responded.

"I just wanted to make sure that Harry was eating" Lily said looking at Harry who started shoveling food into his mouth like no tomorrow. "And I wanted to get to know my son better" she added.

"What do you want to know about me?" Harry asked

"Hermione mentioned someone named Draco, I was wondering who he was" Lily said noticing the look Harry and Ron gave Hermione.

"That's a funny story actually" Harry began and told his mom about the wizard duel.

"Is it possible for you to go one month without getting into trouble?" Lily asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"I think our record is three weeks" Hermione responded knowing harry was going to lie.

"Really harry? Really?" Lily responded surprised that she could keep her temper in check.

**So I am sorry that this chapter is a lot shorter I just wanted to post one and I was in a bit better mood so I wrote a bit more. Do you want there to be an O.C Like harry had a sister who died when his parents did but she came back to life? or would that be a bit confusing? And do you think that the length is good or should I make it a bit longer? I enjoy hearing from you. Please keep reading.**


End file.
